


Seams

by cathrheas



Series: @cathrheas' Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Clothing Kink, Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Time Skip, Tights, Torn Clothing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: “Hey, Marianne, I kinda wanna try something.”Marianne frowned. “You make it sound scary.”“No, no, it’s not bad at all. I just have to ask: Marianne, are you attached to these tights at all? Like, in the way that I can’t replace them?”“N-no, not really...”“Well, that’s good, then. I hope you don’t mind if I ruin them really quick.”





	Seams

**Author's Note:**

> (Day 8: Tights)
> 
> short and sweet because id like to put more thought into day 9, which once again will not be what i have listed on the google doc. i am a liar and a fraud. :)
> 
> cotton candy shippers also rise up

“Um...Marianne? What are you wearing?”

They’d been together for most of the day, but Hilda hadn’t noticed until right then what was off. She had been looking at Marianne a little closer since they’d met up for breakfast, but wasn’t able to put her finger on it until Marianne crossed her legs.

She was wearing tights.

“My clothes,” Marianne said. She had the cutest little look of confusion on her face...

“Well, duh, you’re wearing clothes. I’m talking about the  _ tights, _ Marianne. You haven’t worn those since our old academy days,” Hilda said. They were sitting on Hilda’s bed, pressed leg-to-leg. Hilda’s were bare, Marianne’s were covered by her tights. 

“I always wear tights, Hilda...”

“Yeah, but lately, you’ve been wearing that big dress.” Hilda ran her fingers up and down Marianne’s thighs, from her knee to the hem of her skirt. “When we were in the academy, you wore skirts, so I could see them. It’s just been a while since I’ve  _ seen _ you wear tights.”

Marianne uncrossed her legs, then swung them off the edge of the bed. Hilda watched her like a hawk. “Hilda, I know I’m a little less shy, and all...but you don’t have to stare.”

“Sorry. It’s just—these hug you really nicely,” Hilda remarked. The fingers turned into a hand, stroking Marianne’s legs. Marianne liked to be pet, quite gently, like Hilda was doing. She was sensitive to feather-light touches, and she was scared off easily, so Hilda wasn’t too heavy-handed. Marianne shifted on the bed, smiling. “Don’t you think? You’ve really grown into a nice figure.”

Marianne shrugged. “I think my hips are a little too wide. It’s fine, but—”

“Woah, woah, woah. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves!” Hilda pushed Marianne’s skirt up a bit, and Marianne gasped. “See, look. You’re just fine. Be glad you’re curvy! Some girls would beg for a body like this. And these tights just show how grateful you should be.”

“Hilda,” Marianne murmured. She smiled a little wider, twiddling her fingers. “You’re just flattering me.”

“You should wear these more often,” Hilda decided. “With a skirt, I mean. So I can see them. You’ve grown a lot over the past five years, Marianne. Inside and out. Why not show it off?”

“I don’t mind, but...I’d rather wear them when it’s just us. I only wore this because my dresses are all dirty,” Marianne said, uneasy. “I didn’t realize they looked that good. But, thank you.”

“You’re more than welcome. I’m always glad to tell any girl how good she looks, but you’re number one on the list,” Hilda said. She squeezed Marianne’s thigh affirmingly, and Hilda placed a hand over hers. “Hey, Marianne, I kinda wanna try something.”

Marianne frowned. “You make it sound scary.”

“No, no, it’s not bad at all. I just have to ask: Marianne, are you attached to these tights at all? Like, in the way that I can’t replace them?”

“N-no, not really...”

“Well, that’s good, then. I hope you don’t mind if I ruin them really quick.” Hilda was surprised by her own strength. She easily tore Marianne’s tights at the seam that ran along the center, baring Marianne’s baby-blue panties to the room. Marianne closed her legs around Hilda’s hand, but Hilda knew it was only out of shock and reflex; she could see through the fabric of the underwear that Marianne was getting turned on. “Yeah, sorry. I thought that would be hot. I’ll buy you a new pair, promise.”

Marianne slowly loosened up, her legs spreading a bit. Hilda kept her hand rested on the inside of Marianne’s thigh, waiting. “I-I mean...it is kind of hot. Just a little bit.”

“Yeah? Just a little? Hmm. Let’s see what I can do,” Hilda said. She twisted herself to face Marianne a bit more, urging Marianne’s legs to open wider with the back of her palm. Marianne complied, her knee pressing against Hilda’s. “There you go. Oh, Marianne, you have no idea how good these look on you. Pull your skirt up a bit more, let me see your waist.”

“I’ll just take it off.” Marianne made a point not to look at Hilda as she pulled her skirt off, dropping it to the floor. “Is that better?”

“That’s beautiful! Oh my gosh. If these tights didn’t look so good on you, I’d tear them all the way off so I could just look at you. Decisions, decisions...”

“Keep them on, if you think they look nice,” Marianne said. 

Hilda was starting to think that she enjoyed the praise. She was glad. Years before, Marianne wouldn’t take any compliment without an objection, no matter how beautiful or smart or sexy Hilda called her. “You’ve grown so much, Marianne,” Hilda repeated. “I’m proud of you.”

“...Hey, thanks, but don’t you think you’re overdoing it just a little?”

Hilda decided not to entertain any further remarks like that. She was going to make Marianne feel loved if it was the last thing she did. She tore the seam a little more until she could reach her hand inside of Marianne’s panties. When she did, she was instantly able to feel how wet Marianne had gotten. Marianne clutched her arm, gasping at the feel of fingers on her. “What do you want me to do? Do you want me to put them inside?” Marianne nodded wordlessly, looking down at Hilda’s hand. “Okay. I can do that for you. Or do you want me to go down on you? I don’t mind getting dirty tonight. I’m in a good mood.”

“I’d prefer to see your face,” Marianne said. “Besides, if you’re up here, it’s easier for you to see...the tights, right? I don’t want to block your view.”

Marianne was so sweet, Hilda could hardly stand it. She was borderline cruel to Marianne with how she acted, but she couldn’t help it. She loved Marianne, loved seeing her at her best and her most beautiful, loved when she could let Marianne know it. Marianne had to have felt her love, because she was mewling and twitching when Hilda’s fingers dipped inside of her.

“Don’t be shy, Marianne,” Hilda insisted. “I can tell you’re holding back. Let me know how I’m doing, okay?”

“Right,” Marianne breathed. “I won’t. But I’ll be louder if you touch my clit, too...”

Hilda scoffed. “I hope you don’t mind me using my other hand, then. I’m not  _ that _ dexterous.”

Marianne didn’t mind, of course, so she didn’t even bother responding. Hilda leaned over a bit more, using her left hand to rub Marianne’s clit. Marianne grinded against Hilda’s hand desperately, so hard that Hilda’s hands moved backwards. “More, Hilda. Please?”

“Looks like you like these tights, too, huh? I’m definitely buying another pair,” Hilda purred. She curved her fingers a bit, searching out Marianne’s g-spot. It didn’t take long; she had Marianne’s entire body mapped out. Marianne turned to Hilda a bit more, stealing a kiss, their first one that night. Marianne hardly ever kissed first. Hilda decided to reward her for her bravery, pressing her fingers against Marianne’s g-spot with every thrust. 

“Hilda,” Marianne gasped. “Hilda, please...”

“We would have had to throw the tights out anyway,” Hilda mumbled, her lips still brushing against Marianne’s. “They would have been ruined, if I hadn’t torn them open.”

“W-we could have just took them off,” Marianne whined.

Even as she complained, she was still moving her pussy against Hilda’s hand, begging to be driven to her climax. “You didn’t even want me to take them off. No wonder you didn’t. You look so  _ sexy _ in these, Marianne.”

“Oh—Hilda,” Marianne sighed, her thighs squeezing around Hilda’s hands again. That time, it was out of pleasure instead of surprise. Hilda kissed Marianne again, taking the lead. She didn’t mind being more aggressive when it came to Marianne. As fun as it was to lay back and be pampered, there was something special about feeling Marianne tighten around her fingers and  _ shake, _ trying and failing to hold back all her little sounds of glee.

Hilda still never knew when to stop, though. She kept going for a few more moments, until Marianne tensed again, biting Hilda’s lip a little. Hilda pulled her fingers out, sitting back. “I guess that means you’re done? No need to nip at me.”

“Ah...sorry,” Marianne said.

“Well, it wasn’t a  _ complaint, _ really.” Hilda still had to work on Marianne and her constant apologizing. 

Marianne took Hilda’s wet hand by its wrist, then brought Hilda’s fingers to her mouth. Marianne screwed her eyes shut, licking and sucking her own quim off of Hilda’s fingers, all the way down to her palm. Hilda watched in awe. When Marianne finally finished, she smiled. “I know you don’t like getting dirty, so...”

“You’re a tiger tonight, Marianne. I’m definitely buying you some more leggings.”

“B-but you’ll just tear them up again...”

“Didn’t you know? Money’s made to spend on cute girls and their kinks,” Hilda said. “And both of us are cute, kinky girls.”

“Kinky...? Oh, Goddess...”


End file.
